


WAN-AN

by Chirping_bird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird
Summary: 五號愛他的家人，但凡妮亞對他來說或許更特別，某種特殊到與其他人不可能歸類在同一區的手足。五號各種很想證明自己跟以前一樣，但是每次做了都發現好像已經變味，漸漸解鎖開竅之路
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	WAN-AN

五號全身的細胞正在表現他的極度焦躁。

手指不斷揉亂黑色髮絲，再隨意撫平至本人也能察覺的亂翹狀態，一反平常宛如模範小紳士的整潔造型。

另一隻手也時不時拉扯本應繫好的領帶，他不懂為何自己會突然忘記那該死的三角形應置於何處，如鯁在喉的異樣感讓他想吐。

除了上半身發生異常，他的皮鞋前端也被雜亂節拍帶走秩序，幸好惱人雜音和心跳聲一同被柔軟地毯吸收，否則他必須再對自己復述一次今晚寒氣逼人的溫度。

「真是溫暖啊。」五號帶著書本忿忿分開膩在一起的弟妹們，一屁股坐在他們之間。

「這個位子我才剛暖好，你去坐凡妮亞隔壁。」嘴上抱怨著，班還是笑笑挪動自己，迅速把全身重量靠在生悶氣的兄弟左半身。

「五號。」向五號打招呼後，凡妮亞也跟著移動身體，將頭輕輕枕在另一位兄弟的右肩上。這個比剛才更舒適的高度讓她無自覺蹭了蹭，棕色細髮掃過旁人臉頰，她並沒有察覺兄弟的右嘴角在同一時刻也不自然的抽動。

班的雙腳越過沙發扶手，隨著他手中漫畫的情節在半空中盪啊盪；五號厚重的物理學書籍攤在他翹起的左腿上，形成一個完美的平面；凡妮亞則是蜷曲著身體，整個人都縮在沙發上，不斷來回閱讀今天必須消化完的音樂理論。

儘管凡妮亞的課程和其他兄姊分開，雷金納德還是為家中唯一平凡的她排滿學習計劃。從早到晚都無法喘息，就連休息時間的現在，她也還在追逐那個永遠跟不上的進度。

凡妮亞知道自己並不聰明，她只是一個凡人，她只能盡己所能努力，只為了稍稍符合父親的期待，為了不再讓他嘆息。

再堅固的繩索也有其承重極限，累積多日的疲憊感被熟悉的溫度引燃，轟得燃成灰燼卻也帶走她的意識。

都怪五號體溫太催眠，凡妮亞在心中呢喃。

當清淺呼吸聲從右邊傳來，五號不用回頭也知道凡妮亞又倒在他肩上睡著了。他不懂自己是否尚有未開發的能力，但凡妮亞總喜歡把他當成安眠枕，效果屢試不爽。他只能微微嘆息，將掉落在凡妮亞臉上的髮絲撥往她耳後。

將一切看在眼裡的班忍不住輕笑，跳下沙發蹲在兄弟面前欣賞他不可多得的表情，「五號你真溫柔。」

看到班意有所指的表情，才剛退去的焦躁感又湧上五號心頭，「閉嘴，你會吵醒凡妮亞。」他才不想承認任何事。

捉弄手足也許比想像中更愉快，班心想稍後也許可以和克勞斯分享他的新發現，愉快的從角落拾起毛毯，以理髮圍巾式把他親愛的家人們包裹住，「不用太謝謝我。除了讀書以外，或許你還有其他事情可以思考。」說完便哼著今天凡妮亞練習的旋律跑掉了。

雖然五號很想用能力去追逃逸的兄弟，但礙於一移動身體便會驚醒凡妮亞，再加上其實也捨不得破壞現狀。他只能認份收起被毛毯掩蓋的書籍，側著頭輕輕靠在凡妮亞腦袋上，對著爐火試圖解開內心的方程式。

究竟從什麼時候開始，他無法像以前一樣碰觸凡妮亞？像現在這樣如此祥和的彼此依偎，似乎已經是很久遠的記憶。

明明比以前更關心更想接近她，身體卻總是反其道而行，彷彿逃避般不斷找藉口疏遠。

不管是深夜手牽手潛入廚房，一起分食一份花生醬棉花糖吐司當宵夜，還是趁雷金納德不在家時，偷偷鑽進對方被窩嬉鬧至入睡，從某個時間點開始就再也沒有出現過。

奇怪的是，最近卻很想觸摸凡妮亞的長髮，把手指埋在棕色髮絲之間，從頭頂經過她的臉龐再一路溜到髮尾後再搓揉幾下。每每驚覺自己異常的想像，五號都會向自己重申，他才沒有戀髮癖。

五號愛他的家人，但凡妮亞對他來說或許更特別，某種特殊到與其他人不可能歸類在同一區的手足。

為什麼？因為她是最平凡的手足，會讓人想特別關照？五號不認為自己有那麼善良，他只是喜歡和家人在一起的感覺。

喜歡？

像路德和愛莉森那樣？

太可笑了，在凡妮亞頭上落下親吻的五號心想。

這一幕正好被路過門口的波哥看見，皺著毛茸茸的眉頭，他不認為雷金納德先生會樂見於他的孩子們感情過於融洽。於是他決定清清喉嚨，刻意忽視五號一閃而過的慌張，「五號先生，我想已經快到你和凡妮亞小姐該就寢的時間了。」

波哥看到了？彷彿做錯事的心虛從五號腦中掠過，但他立刻反駁自己，他唯一不合規矩的做為就是快要錯過盥洗時間。

「知道了，謝謝你。」五號板起面孔回答，起身將毛毯整個披在凡妮亞身上，再小心喚醒她，「凡妮亞，回房間睡好嗎？」

還在半夢半醒間的凡妮亞看著五號點點頭，嘴裡意義不明的嘟囔應聲，拉著他的手想起身，卻又重心不穩的摔在人懷裡。

「需要我送凡妮亞小姐回房嗎？」看著五號的耳根，波哥額頭上的皺紋又更深了。

孩子真的不懂隱藏。

原本五號習慣性想牽起凡妮亞伸向他的手，發燙的臉頰卻讓他腦海突然定格。意識再度恢復時，他已經躲過凡妮亞想牽起的手，讓她穩穩挽著自己手肘。

莫名挫敗感湧上五號心頭，他不甘心的回應，「不用，我帶她過去。」

豪宅裡充滿孩子們就寢前的各種吵鬧與奔跑聲，而其中克勞斯在班房間裡放聲大笑的回音讓五號最難以忍受，不管怎麼聽都很不爽，他想待會一定要去教訓他們一頓。

五號的不悅沒有持續多久便被中斷，他感覺手肘似乎碰到什麼柔軟物體，愣愣的看向凡妮亞，再看向右肘便馬上甩動想掙脫，卻反而被抓得更緊。他忽然想起自己無法接近凡妮亞的原因。

「我還沒洗澡。」五號轉頭陳述事實，順便再度試圖抽出右手，未果。

「我不在意。」凡妮亞仰頭答道，將手臂收得更緊。

「隨便妳。」五號突然覺得兒時總嫌過於遙遠的長廊底端也不過如此，短得讓他無法清醒，無法清除胸口緊縮的怪異感。

在進入臥室前，凡妮亞抓著五號衣袖問道，「五號，你最近是不是在躲我？」她雖然平凡但並不傻，五號這段時間的詭異舉止她怎麼會看不出來？

「沒有，妳想太多了。」就像小時候一樣，五號撥開凡妮亞瀏海，久違的在她額頭上留下親吻道晚安，只是這次他的唇瓣多了點顫抖。

「晚安，凡妮亞。」說完五號便把凡妮亞推進臥室關上房門，所以他並沒有看見凡妮亞是用什麼表情隔著木板回道晚安。

在波哥與葛蕾絲逐一將孩子們塞回房間就寢後，整個豪宅才回歸寧靜，只剩迴廊上滴答滴答的老大鐘數著光陰，計算大宅再度恢復生氣的時間。

明明終於結束過於疲憊的一天，五號卻很神奇的無法入睡，腦海中總是不斷浮現凡妮亞演奏小提琴的模樣。

微皺著眉頭，深怕做錯事般抿起嘴唇。隨著演奏放鬆心情後，雙唇會略微輕啟地露出笑容，卻又會在某個時刻因雜念而在下唇留下淺淺牙印，就像現在一樣。

現在⋯⋯？

驚覺抱著枕頭的凡妮亞打開門正遲疑是否該進入房內，五號猛然從床上跳起，在波哥或者更嚴重的父親發現前迅速將她拉入房間，壓低音量驚呼，「凡妮亞！」他不懂為何此時此刻凡妮亞會出現在這裡。

見五號神色不悅，凡妮亞原本鼓起的勇氣又頓時失去了自信。上挑的眼一遇上五號視線便立刻避開，沒過多久又再度看向他，如此往復像極了怕被拋棄的小狗，既可憐又可愛，讓人忍不住想摸頭安撫她。

五號已經記不得自己到底因凡妮亞嘆過多少氣，對他而言，凡妮亞永遠都是未知數，他就是無法對她的種種視而不見。

嘆了口氣，五號只能把右手輕輕按在凡妮亞頭上，再度有所自覺自己不正常得很正常，只對凡妮亞特別有耐心。他微側著臉，「凡妮亞？」想看清她的表情她的想法。

發現凡妮亞緊張之下又開始無自覺緊咬下唇，五號心中升起一股怒意，他不懂為什麼凡妮亞就是不明白她身心上的自我傷害不僅只是自殘？他用拇指與食指將既溫熱又柔軟的唇瓣扳開，略帶怒意責備，「我跟妳說過，不要傷害自己。」

撞上五號慍怒的雙眼，原先畏縮不前的凡妮亞態度突然轉變，「那五號就可以傷害我嗎？」說完便報復性的向前反咬五號食指。

「凡妮亞！」面對凡妮亞出乎意料的舉動，五號驚叫抽回略帶痠麻與唾液的手指。和指尖感受到的外力攻擊相比，他心臟的負擔反而更大，砰咚砰咚地，像是連續使用能力後心同時被懸吊和綑綁般的難以呼吸。

「為什麼這幾天五號摸到我就像碰到髒東西一樣馬上跑走？」凡妮亞跨出一步逼近五號，這是情緒極少波動的她近期最勇敢的一刻。

她知道父親刻意孤立自己，但是五號不一樣，在這個家裡唯獨不想被他忽視，只有五號的重量跟其他人不一樣，五號是特別的。

被凡妮亞的迫近嚇了一跳，五號向後退了一步，拉開對他來說稍稍過近的距離，「沒有，妳想太多了。」縮回放在凡妮亞頭上的手，五號轉而猛搔自己頭髮，另一手則插入口袋，自我催眠般又復述了一次想太多了。

「我不可能想傷害妳，我發誓。」五號擺出雙手投降姿勢以證清白，又趁機再後退一步，還是太近了。

「真的？」見五號確實沒有討厭自己，凡妮亞開心的又往前跳了一步，雖然還是不知道五號反常的舉動因何而起，但只要五號還是她的五號就沒有關係。

「真的。」五號嚥下口水，卻發現腳跟撞到床腳，他已經退無可退，只能祈禱凡妮亞不要再靠近。

「沒有五號的這幾天，雖然班也會陪我但還是很寂寞⋯⋯」凡妮亞抓住五號衣角，深怕一旦放手對方就會立刻消失，顫抖的字句失落得彷彿下一秒就會被淚水吞沒。

她不想失去五號。

下一秒凡妮亞已經放下緊抓在手的枕頭，整個人撲向五號懷裡抱緊他，「就算被五號討厭，我還是想在你身邊。」

突如其來的擁抱讓五號措手不及，理應回抱凡妮亞的雙手卻僵硬得呆懸在半空中。

不管怎麼說，五號就是抱不下去。

要是他也伸手，兩人豈不是毫無距離的緊貼在一起？凡妮亞的臉龐、凡妮亞的呼吸、凡妮亞的嘴唇都近在咫尺只要、只要一個不小心就會發生什麼他也不知道。

當平時做事乾淨俐落的優等生還沈浸在手足無措的失態中時，凡妮亞繼續無視五號的混亂追加攻擊，「還有今天晚上我要跟你睡。」

過於龐大的情報量頓時讓五號當機，重新啟動後的他依舊拼勁全力故作鎮定，冷聲將凡妮亞推開，「給我回去。」

「你說過如果失眠可以來找你。」儘管被五號推開，凡妮亞依舊抓住他的雙臂不肯放手，為她應有的權利申訴。

經凡妮亞提醒，五號想起自己在六歲時確實如此答應她。只要凡妮亞需要，她隨時可以到自己房間睡覺。

但是現在他們年齡已是當時的兩倍以上，很多事早已跟當初不一樣。

五號很想大聲反駁，卻無法將心聲吶喊而出，一旦說出口就等於承認某些事確實已經被改變。

如果五號表明自己並不想和凡妮亞分享被窩，那毋庸置疑是謊言，他也很懷念兒時倆人擠在一起的愉快時光，但他總有種一旦答應便再也無法回頭的預感。

怕凡妮亞被自己的舉動嚇到，五號兩手插在口袋內，轉身踹了不存在的目標洩憤。再度轉身時，他的臉上只剩下本人未曾自覺的表情，是只有凡妮亞才能獲得的笑靨，「好吧，在明天被別人發現前要離開這裡知道嗎？」

「沒問題。」凡妮亞不知道她此刻的笑容也同樣只屬於五號。

於是兩人小指相勾，交換了彼此的秘密與約定，以及顫抖與純真。

徵得五號同意後，凡妮亞一把撈起掉在地上的枕頭，連人帶枕一起滾到床上，在上面翻了幾圈甚至因此撞到牆壁也不停的笑著。

看著凡妮亞開心的模樣，五號不禁愣了一下，他究竟多久沒見到凡妮亞發自內心的笑了？

這幾天光顧著釐清自己的異常而四處躲她，卻忘記最重要最根本的事。雖然在這個扭曲的家庭註定不能擁有完美的童年，但只有和自己在一起時，他希望凡妮亞能感受到一絲平凡的幸福。

想守護這個笑容。

「這麼開心？」跟著凡妮亞回到床上，五號用被子將倆人籠罩住。曾經能讓兩個孩子玩耍的床鋪已經不再寬廣，現在只要稍稍挪動便會觸碰到彼此肢體。

他們已經不是小孩子了。

當五號還在感嘆歲月，凡妮亞已經將他的手拉近自己，用滑嫩臉頰蹭著透出掌心的溫度。如果有人問什麼是最溫暖的東西，她一定會不假思索回答：五號的手。

對凡妮亞來說，五號有種特別的魔力，只要靠近他就會不自覺過度放鬆，會這樣大概是因為五號身旁是全世界最安全的地方吧？「五號的味道特別好睡。」半瞇著眼的凡妮亞傻笑道，說話時的熱氣與吐息全都噴在嘴邊的五號掌心上，搔得五號又是一陣心癢。

「我不懂妳在說什麼。」撐著臉任由凡妮亞對自己左手為所欲為，五號也不懂自己的心臟在狂跳什麼。

「大概是在五號旁邊就想睡⋯⋯」闔上眼的凡妮亞聲音越來越小，最終先行一步進入夢鄉。

收回左手前，五號鬼迷心竅的用拇指指腹滑過凡妮亞嘴唇，在那數公分的臉頰上落上一吻。

五號開始明白，熄燈時間為何都要回到自己房間的真正用意。

晚安。

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名和內容無關，只是突然想用《刻在你心底的名字》晚安梗，我愛你 愛你  
> 很努力不讓57以兄妹相稱，畢竟對他們來說彼此就只是五號以及凡妮亞  
> 我就喜歡這種又傻又笨又想急死人的小甜文


End file.
